


Chosen [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin doesn't want his children to be slaves. Written for Treena in the 2008 Skywalkathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chosen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/182008) by [Carmarthen Juvenilia (Carmarthen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen%20Juvenilia). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/xwnz)

Download: [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/chosen) | 4.7 MB | 05:12


End file.
